


Double trouble

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Series: Naga Dean [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Cas, Creature Dean, Double Penetration, Fantasy AU, Fingering, Heats, King Dean, M/M, Naga Dean, PWP, Panties, Self Lubrication, Wing Kink, colour changing scales, creature cas, mate fic, omega cas, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is hot, oh so hot, he’s aching squirming on the furs under him whimpering softly for his mate, for his big, strong, warrior, naga mate.</p><p>Dean does not disappoint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double trouble

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of based off of Diminuel's Naga Dean series on tumblr I dunno I just got an itching to write so I hope Steffi enjoys this!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr and prompts me at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com
> 
> Now beta'd! Thank you theaisbored <3

Cas is hot, skin burning and flushed, nipples pebbled hard in the cool air, swollen and sensitive as his heat sweeps through his body, dragging him down into the lust filled depths of slick desperation.

He’s drenched, little hole puffy and leaking, soaking the soft blue lace of his panties, hard cock dribbling a wet patch into the front of them. They cling to the length of him, showing him off as he thrusts his hips up and cries out for his mate.

His wings, fluffed up in arousal, a dark inky black, strain and stretch against the walls of their cove, oil glands soaking silky feathers, leaving him shaking them in frustration.

He wails Dean’s name again when a wave of heat rolls up his spine, his cock spurting into his panties, he squirms on the furs under him, rolls over onto his stomach and spreads his legs. Pushing up onto his knees, he pulls aside the lace of his panties and thrusts two fingers into his greedy little hole, whimpering softly at the stretch of them, at how good it feels, how full. He rocks back, uncaring of the awkward angle in favour of fingering himself open, circling his rim with his fingertips before pushing back in, gasping Dean’s name soft and broken.

He hears Dean before he feels him, the rasp of scales along the ground as Dean slithers up to their bed, warm hands soothing over his thighs and up, cupping the firm mounds of his ass.

“Holy shit, Cas, What a gorgeous sight to come home too.”

He preens a little at Dean’s words, slipping his fingers from his aching hole, spreading his legs wider and turning his face to look over his shoulder at his mate.

Dean is a Naga king, half snake half man and fascinatingly beautiful. His scales, usually a forest green, the same colour as his eyes are changing, into a hot red and Cas knows what that means, follows the firm planes of Dean’s muscles and dropping down to where skin becomes scales and they part allowing the thick jut of Dean’s cocks to press free.

 _CockS_  , plural, because Naga’s have a pair, protruding from his body, thick and twitching, leaking precum from the slit at the tip. They had intimidated the angel at first, unsure whether his body would be able to handle so much but now his hole clenches in excitement, a thick drop of slick leaking from his rim at the very thought.

Dean slides his hand up the length of Cas’ spine, fingers catching on his wing joints before circling them, running up his feathers dragging down them, stroking through the damn silk with a soft sound of delight.

“You’re soaking for me already, aintcha angel?”

He nods, whimpering softly into the furs, rocking his hips eagerly when Dean slides his free hand down, teasing his fingertips around the rim, pressing against the twitching hole before easing away, the pressure of it driving the omega wild.

He arches with a low cry when Dean slips two fingers in deep, thumbing over Cas’ stretched rim, pressing sweet kisses up the length of Cas’ back whilst his other hand pulls on Cas’ sensitive feathers.

“You’re so loose, angel, you’re that desperate for cock, hmm? Wanna be stuffed full like the pretty little omega you are, right?”

He hiccups a sweet ‘Yes, Dean’ circling his hips, rocking back onto Dean’s fingers sighing happily when Dean pushes a third in alongside the first two, spreading them wide watching hungrily as Cas’ rim gapes around them, sucking him deeper eagerly, slick and leaking.

Dean coils tighter as Cas mewls and moans and writhes under him, body starting to tremble as Dean fingers him and toys with his wings, pushing him closer and closer to orgasm.

“I know you wanna cum, so I’m going to finger you a bit wider, until you’re all open and wet for me and then when you’ve cum and you’re all loose and pliant, I’m going to fuck you. Would you like that, my pretty boy?”

Cas swallows hard, wailing his desperate yes as Dean pushes a fourth finger in, spearing him open and wide, rim smooth around Dean’s long, thick fingers.

He cums sobbing Dean’s name and completely untouched, spilling into his panties messing the soft lace up.

He groans when Dean carefully lays on his back, tail flicking excitedly where it is coiled on the floor. He squirms when Dean carefully eases Cas until the angel is on top of him, legs bracketing the naga’s hips thighs, dragging along the scales, leaving him shivering at the sensation.

Dean stares up at him, skin flushed, showing off the freckles along his cheeks and the bridge of his nose and blinks slowly grinning a little when Cas squirms and rocks back, whining softly at the feel of Dean’s cocks dragging up his crack and smearing over his ass cheeks and across the back of his panties.

“You gonna ride me, Cas? Stuff yourself full of my cocks and take what you need?”

He licks his lips, wings quivering when both of Dean’s hands slide up his sides to soothe through them, tugging on the odd feather, lacing a flash of pleasure up Cas’ spine.

The angel breathes out shakily, bracing one hand on the firm expanse of Dean’s chest, the other reaching around to pull aside the lace of the panties once more, exposing his swollen dripping hole.

Dean rocks up, pressing both of his cocks to Cas’ open hole, teasing the angel by pressing against him but not pushing in, grinding his hips up until Cas makes a frustrated, huffing sound and pushes down, forcing Dean’s cocks inside his puffy little rim, moaning delightedly.

Dean remains still, poised like he’s ready to strike the moment Cas moves and it makes the omega’s heart race, trembling under that focused gaze, heat rushing to his skin, blushing furiously even as he rocks up and back down, fucking himself on Dean’s cock with an eager little moan.

Dean’s hands slip slide through Cas’ feathers until they reach his oil glands, milking the little bundles of nerves until Cas is wailing and desperately bouncing on Dean’s cocks, clenching up around him, already so so eager to be filled up.

Dean’s hands are dripping with oil and his scales are wet with Cas’ slick, everything is slippery and so fucking hot, he can’t breathe properly, fangs bared as Cas bucks up, shaking apart as he cums a second time, panties clinging obscenely to his cock.

Dean moans low and pleased, rubbing over Cas’ oil glands until the angel is whimpering, oversensitive and strung out, shying away from the feel of it, tight ass clenching up around Dean’s cocks.

Dean cums at the sight of him, red and mouth slack, wings flaring and wet, in just his lacy panties, absolutely debauched.

He pulls Cas down on top of him, stroking over Cas’ back until his shaking stops and the scent of heat is abated for the time being.

“You feel better, angel?”

Cas gives a sleepy sound of yes, nuzzling at Dean’s neck, wings coming down to settle like a warm wet blanket around them.

Dean’s cool scales on Cas’ skin are a blessing as they fade to a soft, blushing pink but not as much as having an attentive, caring mate to see him through his heat.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are my lifes blood <3


End file.
